This invention relates to a well clean-out tool. More specifically, this invention relates to a well clean-out tool for use in cleaning out highly-deviated or horizontal wells.
Various types of well clean-out tools are well known in the art. One type, a bailer type tool, is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,421,182 and 4,505,341. Another type, a jetting type tool, is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,625,799, 4,705,107 and 4,781,250.
While the bailer type tool is useful in cleaning out loose debris in vertical portions of wells, it is difficult to use effectively in the highly deviated portions of wells or the horizontal portions of wells.
Similarly, while the jetting type tools are useful in cleaning out production deposits in producing wells, in some instances the fluid flow rates through the tools may not be great enough to keep the jetted debris in suspension in the fluid in the annulus between the casing and pipe string until the fluid reaches the surface of the earth.